l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Artemis Harks (FourMonos) RETIRED
Summary Fluff '''Background:''' Artemis Harks was born in the town of Geardagas on the island of Allaria. His father was a captain in the New Allarian League guard before he died in a border war with hobgoblins. Artemis had three older brothers, but each were older by several years. He was always considered the whelp of the family. When he came of age, Artemis joined the New Allarian League army, as his father did. As he wasn't as strong as most guards, Artemis was trained as a scout, which is why he never trained in armor heavier than leather. While he became stronger due to his training as a soldier, Artemis was not very remarkable. He was very plain appearing, quiet and not likely to stand out in a crowd, much less lead men. Life seemed very routine for Artemis. His role as a scout kept him busy, he had yet to meet a woman to settle down and wed. His brothers had moved away due to their careers and status in the army. Artemis's primary duties involved scouting for his company, at which he wasn't very good. While the company ensued that bandits and rogues were not bothering the trade caravans between towns, and it was mostly boring work. That was until his unit was assigned monitoring the western borders around Geardagas. There patrol routes involved deep scouting mission west, including the areas around Hellview. Hellview, originally a silver mine where a gate to Hell was opened, was the focus of the previous war between humans, demons and devils that tore the Allarian empire apart. The night before his future changed, the company slept on the slope of the infamous Horned Hill. Everyone know the hill was associated with dark and bad things. Children were told if they were bad, that is where they would be taken. They had all heard those stories growing up. Now of course, it would be silly to believe those old tales to scare children... What the soldiers did not know Horned Hill was a site of many demonic sacrifices during the Allarian war. During the war, with the sealing of Hellview and interrupting Hell's connection with Allaria, a powerful demon was slain on Horned Hill and his soul became bound deep within one of the silver mines within. That night, Artemis was plagued by nightmares and dark dreams. Voices called to him. He woke from his nightmares bathed in cold sweat. He spoke to no one of this, but couldn't sleep for the remainder of the night. Artemis set out in the morning, scouting down the road while the company was awakening and putting on their gear. As he rounded a bend in the road, Artemis spotted a large group of cultists moving east. He almost didn't believe it, but the cultists were ushering undead zombies with them. He hurried back to his company, Artemis informed his sergeant of the incoming forces. Rather than report back to town, his sergeant decided to claim the glory of the moment and destroy the cultists and undead. With a hearty charge, the sergeant lead the company forward. In his excitement, he ran ahead of his men. He was cut down immediately and viciously. His arms were torn from his body while he was screaming in agony. The morale of the company failed at once, and screaming like women and children, they ran away from the cultists. Seeking any place to hide, the company ran up Horned Hill and into some of the silver mines. The cultists set up outside the mines, laughing at the soldiers. They would send zombies inside to drag out the guards one at a time. The company panic increased and reached a breaking point, with the men squeezing further back and back in the darkness, trying to hide from certain doom. That is when Artemis heard the voice again. The same one from his dream the night before. It called to him, spoke to him by name. At first, he thought he imagined it. But the voice called to him. He thought he was going crazy. But the voice called to him and promised to save him. To save his company. It would give him the ability to lead his men and defeat the cultists. He would have a debt to pay, but he would live through the day. Artemis thought of his company, his fellow soldiers, and made his decision. He told the voice he would accept the gifts it offered. He would fufill the pact someday. And with the mental pact signed, Artemis became filled with energy. He felt taller, stronger, braver. Energy and power radiated down his arms and legs. Artemis yelled with his newfound power. It scared the men of the company senseless. But then they realized the noise came from the meager scout, who didn't appear meager any longer. With a rousing shout, Artemis lead his men forward. The soldiers rushed from their hiding spots and sliced down the zombies in the mine. They burst out of the mine entrance and fell upon the cultists, who were flat footed and ill prepared to fight soldiers. Artemis was inspiring in his leadership, coordinating the attack and supporting his troops. Within minutes, the cultists were slain to a man. The soldiers cheered and clapped Artemis and hoisted him on their shoulders. After the fight, the soldiers appreciated how different Artemis appeared. Taller. Stronger. He was shockingly handsome and confident. And while no one was sure the color of his eyes before, now they were grey. While there were iniital celebrations regarding the soldiers happy return, soon Artemis started feeling uncomfortable and uneasy. Whispers about his new abilities and change in personality were prevelant. He also knew that he couldn't stay here in the long run. His fate had changed in a moment. Artemis knew of the Near Islands and Daunton, and that adventure and fame were a possibility there. Without telling a soul, he took passage on a ship for the port city. '''Description''': Artemis is good looking, and he knows it. Standing over 6 feet tall, muscular in build, with light grey eyes. He always seems to be smiling and encouraging. Artemis is loud and friendly and flirts constantly with women when he can. He is very sure of himself. However, there are moments when fear and indecision sneaks in and he doubts his abilities. At those moments, he shrinks back into his former, timid self and his boyant personality diminishes. These bouts are short and infrequent. '''Personality:''' Artemis exudes confidence, which helps his leadership on the battlefield. Secretively, we worries about the pact he made to gain these powers. Behind his mask of calm, cool bravado, Artemis is worried he doomed himself to save his men. '''Hooks: '''Family: Artemis's family are still living on the island of Allaria. They have various positions in the army and N.A.L. government. Pact: What did Artemis get himself into when he saved himself and his fellow soldiers? Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Charisma) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Choice of one * Bonus at-will power * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid: Warlord/Warlock Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Implement: Rods, wands +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex Battlefront Leader Inspiring Word: Target can use healing surge +1d6 hit points. Eldritch Strike: use Charisma for attack rolls, use as melee basic attack Eldritch Pact (Dark Pact): Darkspiral Aura Warlock's Curse: Minor action -- curse nearest enemy that you can see. Do additional damage to cursed target (once per round) Feats Hybrid Feat: Dark Pact. Pact Boon: Darkspiral Aura [1st level] Bloodied Boon: You can choose to gain your pact boon when a cursed enemy is first bloodied. If you do so, remove your curse from that enemy. [Human bonus feat] Skills Powers Powers Known Warlord/Warlock Pact Boon Darkspiral Aura: Warlock At-Will - 1st Level Eldritch Strike (Charisma): Warlock Spiteful Glamor: Warlock Furious Smash: Warlord Encounter - 1st Level Hammer and Anvil: Warlord Daily - 1st Level Lead by Example: Warlord Other Encounter Battlefront Shift: Warlord Inspiring Word: Warlord Second Wind Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Background '''Occupation Military:''' Artemis served in the army of the New Allarian League, serving in and around the city of Geardagas. '''Background Benefit:''' +2 to Athletics Wish List '''Weapons''': LuckBlade +1 (lvl 3) Ironscar Rod +1 (lvl 3) Runic Longsword +1 (lvl 5) '''Armor''': (preferred item) Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1 (lvl 4) Veteran's Leather Armor +1 (lvl 2), '''Shield''': Razor Shield (lvl 2) '''Equipment''': Bracers of Mighty Striking (lvl 2) Bloodthirst Bracers (lvl 4) Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6) Gauntlets of Arcane Might (lvl 3) Gauntlets of Ogre Power (lvl 5) Sustaining Cloak +1 (lvl 2) Amulet of Health +1 (lvl 3) Talon Amulet +1 (lvl 3) Frostwolf Pelt (lvl 4) Equipment Gold Remaining 18 (100-82) Weight 72 lbs. Mini Stats [sblock=mini-stats][b]Atremis Harks[/b]- Male Human Hybrid: Warlord/Warlock 1 Initiative: +0, Passive perception: 9, Passive Insight: 9 AC: 16, For: 15, Ref: 16, Will: 15 HP: 24/24, Bloodied: 12, Surge value: 6, Surges/day: 7/7 Speed: 6 squares, Languages: Common, Primordial AP: 1, Second Wind: unused Darkspiral Aura: 0 Powers: [COLOR=Lime]Eldritch Strike[/COLOR], [COLOR=Lime]Spiteful Glamor[/COLOR], [COLOR=Lime]Furious Smash[/COLOR], [COLOR=Lime]Darkspiral Aura[/COLOR], [COLOR=Red]Battlefront Shift[/COLOR], [COLOR=Red]Hammer and Anvil[/COLOR], [COLOR=Red]Inspiring Word[/COLOR], [COLOR=Gray]Lead by Example[/COLOR][/sblock] Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval 2 [[Category:L4W:Requesting Approval]] =